Night Time
by Sage-the-Anthro-Tiger
Summary: Black justed wanted to sleep! Was that too much to ask? Maybe not... Gangbang, Poke/Hum, M/M, lemon, yaoi, ect.


**_After much time of break, SRG, Peach and Mr. Ghost are finally back with SRG's yaoi stories. We find out heroes...with Peach beating SRG with a carrot...?_**

**Peach: AND. (smack) THIS. (smack) ONE. (smack) IS. (smack) FOR. (smack) MAKING. (smack) EVERYONE. (smack) WAIT! (SMACK)**

**SRG: I. (smack) SAID. (smack) I. (smack) WAS. (smack) SORRY! (SMACK)**

**Mr. Ghost: Its fun when its not happening to me.**

**Peach: (throws a apple a Mr. Ghost) SHUT UP!**

**SRG: (sneaks away) um...well, yes haven't been writing lately, with Black and his team...but! I'm back and ready for...fun ;-)**

**Peach: (grumbles) You better be...**

**SRG: Yes and now, again, I'm sorry for the disappearance, but I'm back and now: ON WITH THE STORY**

**Peach: Get it started Ghost boy...Ghost boy?**

**Mr. Ghost: (on ground choking on the apple)**

**Peach: ...oopies**

**SRG: (facepalms) I'll start the story! Peach, go safe Mr. Ghost**

**Peach: (whines) Why me?**

**SRG: Peach!**

**Peach: Fine!**

**Mr. Ghost: Ack!**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing with Pokémon<em>

* * *

><p>'<em>I HATE being the champion!<em>'

50 battles a day it is now what Black's life is now like. One battle after another, its too much!

_'Thank god I have more Pokémon in my PC'_, was Black's only thought. He collapse on his toasty warm bed.

'_and to be safe', _"Come on out!"

Black threw out three of is nightly protectors, Druddigon, Haxorus and Hydreigon. He been keeping out at least three of his Pokémon every night because a few months ago, a few fanboys and fangirls tried to break in. Luckily one of his Pokémon, Emboar, was already out and Fire Blasted them out of his house. Ever since three of his Pokémon are always out. This time, it was the dragons.

"Alright, time for bed guys, but still keep an eye out", Black ordered. Druddigon motioned Haxorus and Hydreigon over, he whispered to them in his language and they roared in agreement. With that, Hydreigon flew close to Black's door, while Druddigon laid his head at the foot of Black's bed and Haxorus just leaned his back against the bed. '_Taking turns , huh?', _Black thought, '_Alright..._'

Black curled up into his sheets and slowly drifted to sleep with the feeling of Druddigon and Haxorus close to his legs...

* * *

><p><strong>Black's POV 11:00<strong>

_CRASH_

Was the first thing I heard was Hydreigon's roaring.

First thing I saw was Haxorus' Dragon Rage.

First thing I tasted was blood when I bit my lip.

First thing I smell was smoke from Druddigon's Flamethrower.

First thing I felt was Druddigon and Haxorus moving in front of me.

The first thing...you get the picture.

I gasp when the smoke cleared and I was able to see Hydreigon hissing at the intruders. Druddigon and Haxorus, ready to attack with Dragon Claw.

And Bianca looking ready to piss herself.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h...hi?", she whimpered.

I let out a sigh. '_Well oops_' "Relax guys its only Bianca...What are you even doing here and how did you get in?", I thought about the situation, "And how did you NOT die?"

Still terrified, she let out in one breathe, "''?", she squeaked out at once.

Hydreigon slowly tilt his three heads while Haxorus and Druddigon scratch their heads in confusion. Some how, though, I understood what she said, "Its on the counter in the kitchen", I groaned before collapsing on my bed. I'm too young for this.

"Okay!" She scurried past my dragon Pokémon, grabbed her pokenav, and hurried out my destroyed doorway, yelling out she'll meet me and Cheren for brunch later.

I ignored the door and decided to pass out again.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later<strong> **1:00**

* * *

><p>I heard growling and thought...sweet Arceus, what did Bianca forget now? I lifted my head up to scream at her to go away and froze pre-scream. And found a interesting sight.<p>

Hydreigon was laying on his back his very erect 10-inch penis out, being lapped by both Haxorus and Druddigon while their own 10-inch cocks where hanging in front of Hydreigon, each head taking turns lapping at each cock.

I felt my own member stirring at the sight I found myself astonish by the extremely hot sight. I shifted my body to get a better look, but caused my bed to creak. I panicked when they froze and I quickly darted under my the sheets and pretended to be asleep. To my surprise I was actually starting to drift asleep. My vision started to go black...at least until I felt warmth.

I let out a silent gasped as I felt my cock engulfed in a warm mouth. I was able to peak through my sheets and see who my 'molester' was. Druddigon.

He had pulled of y only two articles of clothing, my shorts and boxers, and had my whole 8-inch in his mouth, blowing it while his tongue lapped my balls. My mind began to grow blank over the surprisingly skillful blowjob, when I felt my legs forced up. I glance to see Hydreigon had taken over has my blower, all three heads lapping and slurping hungrily on my cock and balls, and Druddigon is now attacking my tight hole. My body only shook more when I felt Haxorus long tongue glide itself over my stomach and legs, causing every nerve the organ touched to tingle. He pulled the sheet off my upper half of my body. His long organ poked lapped my mouth, begging for a entrance. Doubtful any of them bought my 'sleeping' though all of this, I opened my mouth, also letting out many bottled up moans and let his tongue enter. Despite his jaw blades being in the way, his surprisingly long tongue was able to take in almost every inch of my mouth. I moaned though the kiss, feeling my three dragons tongues attack my mouth, cock and hole without mercy. And I loved every second.

Surprisingly all three of them stopped. Before I can question why, Haxorus growled and grabbed my shoulders. Before I could react, he flipped onto his back, Druddigon and Hydreigon moving out the way, pulling me on long...and his cock penetrating my tight hole at one go.

I wasn't a virgin (thank Emboar for that, but that's another story), but still, Haxorus cock was NOT small so I still let a out a small cry of pain and surprise as I felt the organ go balls deep at one go. Luckily, it wasn't for long until I began moaning and growling at the feeling of Haxorus thrusting into me. Druddigon was keeping me from falling, but still getting fucked by Haxorus. That's when I felt Druddigon grabbed my shoulders and pulled them closer, causing me to lean forward, closer to Haxorus and Hydreigon, who was enjoying the show. I was confuse for a second for until I felt Druddigon's cock press against my ass. '_no_' Was my only thought.

But, of course, Druddigon pushed and his 10-inch cock slid in with Haxorus' ten inch cock into my already tight anus. I let out a scream to only have to muffled by Hydreigon's own cock spearing itself down my throat. All three dragons let out satisfied growls before all three started thrusting once again. To my surprise, the burning pain of two large cock fucking me fade and turn into complete pleasure. It wasn't like both fucking at the same time. Both cocks was so slick that they slide against each other, both giant organs were taking turns pummeling my prostate into next week. I screamed, moaned, yelled and groaned at the feeling, causing my throat to vibrate around Hydreigon's fat cock. I felt his two extra heads move down my body until they reached my river-of-pre making cock. I gasped around the thrusting organ as I felt the on head take in my whole cock, while the other engulfed my balls. I screamed/moaned at the top of my lungs letting my orgasm blind my vision, spilling my cum into the extra dragon head.

My vibrating throat cause Hydreigon to roar and began to pump his load down my hungry throat. My sudden orgasm mix with my already tight hole and the two large cocks, constricted Haxorus and Druddugon so hard it would have made any snake Pokémon jealous. Both dragons roared and began to piston their cocks out faster, shooting their hot spunk at the same time, massaging my already abused prostate. My already palpitating cock began to shoot again at the orgasms, causing my already tighter than hell holes to squeeze another load out all three dragons...I gasped awaked.

"Druddigon?" the cave Pokémon whispered looking up at me, looking worried.

My dream still played in my mind, my cock still aching and wet, but I managed, "I'm o-okay, go back to sleep", Druddigon still looked worried, but place his head back down. He didn't seem to notice my hard on at all. Part of me wondered, disappointed, '_Was it all a dream?_'

I sighed and decided to go back to sleep and dream some more. I glanced at the cock: 10:55. '_only a dream_', I thought.

At least for the next five minutes I did, until I heard a _CRASH, _tasted blood, smelt smoke, saw Dragon Rage, heard Hydreigon roared and felt Haxorus and Druddigon press against me. I looked up to see a ready to shit herself Bianca.

'_HOLY SHIT_', was my only thought.

* * *

><p><strong>SRG: Well theirs my comeback story, hoped you liked it!<strong>

**Peach: I know I did ;-)**

**Mr. Ghost: it was pretty good...**

**SRG: I hope I may be able to do a story a least once a week...hope.**

**Mr. Ghost: unlikely though...**

**SRG: Peach?**

**Peach: On it! (slaps Mr. Ghost)**

**Mr. Ghost: OW!...wait why do I smell smoke?**

**Peach: That's because I coated my gloves in acid, duh.**

**Mr. Ghost: (face beginning to burn) OMFG HELP ME! (runs away in panic)**

**SRG: How did you keep the glove from melting?**

**Peach: I have my ways ;-)**

**SRG: oooookay than, R&R please!**

**Peach: and see you later!**

**Mr. Ghost: MY FACE!**

**Review?**


End file.
